Bella's Secret
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Everyone has a secret even Bella.Find out what happends when Bella's cousins come by one night and tell he that she to has a secret.Also find out all the problems this secret will cause. Also this Story will be in the POV of Edward to not just Bella.
1. Intro

**Authors note:**

**Hey here's the introduction to my new story.**

**I thought that I'd let you read these before I post chapter one…**

If someone came up to me and told me that Edward and me would fall in love I would've laughed. Then I would've laughed even harder if they said that he would leave and then come back and when he did he was going to tell me that he still loved me…But if someone came to me and told me that my four cousins that I hadn't seen in years would come to my house and tell me what they told me I probably would've told them that they needed to be locked up in a mental facility…

**(A/N:) Ok I know you may think I'm really mean to post this and then say that the first chapter will be posted in the next week, but I am so...sorry. The next chapter will be posted in the next week. :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**NYKIDDO**


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N) OMG!!! I'm so happy that this story is such a big a hit, and I haven't even posted even posted the first chapter!

**I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**(Oh and for people who have seen Charmed I've added a character just to make this interesting)**

I hated nights like this, when Edward wasn't there because he had to go "camping" with his family. And even though people still thought I was crazy for giving him a second change (including him) I loved him and he was all I ever needed. Which is why I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep when he wasn't there so I settled on sitting down stairs watching TV with Charlie. We were watching some sports thing that I didn't follow; one because I did not understand the point in trying and two because I was to tired (even though it was only 8:00) but of course couldn't sleep.

Charlie looked over at me realizing the bags under my eyes he asked, "If you're tired why don't you go to bed?" I really wanted to say because my vampire boyfriend is out hunting and won't be able to sneak in my window, but for some reason I new that wouldn't go over so well.

"I'm not tired," I lied.

He shrugged, "Okay."

We went on like that for a couple minutes, just sitting there when there was a light knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Charlie said. It took everything I had not to say that's a first.

I heard him open the door then I heard a little whispering then I heard Charlie's voice, "NO!" he said loudly, "that's not possible!" I immediately got up to see what was going on. When I came up I saw three girls who looked to be in there late twenties early thirties and a boy who didn't look much older then me. They saw me and became very quiet.

"Hi," I said just because I had no idea what else to say.

"Umm...Bella you probably don't remember but these are your cousins," Charlie said, "Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Peter." Piper was kind of short and she had long strait brown hair and brown eyes (which they all did.) Phoebe had short brown hair almost like a guys, but not to the point were it looked bad, and was a little bit taller then Piper. Paige (who looked to be the youngest out of the girls) was kind of tall and had strawberry blonde hair. Peter who (like I said) looked a little bit older then me had brown and was really tall maybe like 6 foot.

The names seemed kind of familiar but I couldn't remember. I smiled and shook my head, "No, sorry I don't."

They smiled and Peter laughed, "Really? That's weird I thought for sure you'd at lest remember me."

I gave him a confused look, "Why?" I asked.

He smiled, "We were kind of close when we were little, well before you moved…I used to come over a lot and we'd play out back." I kind of remembered but not really.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Phoebe smiled, "He taught you how to ride a bike," she said. Then it clicked I _was_ really close with him but I hadn't seen him in years. He was like my best friend up until I moved and I only saw him a couple times after that when I came sometimes in the summer, but not often because they lived in Portland, not Forks.

I smiled, "Yeah," I said, "I remember now." They laughed. I looked at them once more and realized I didn't recognize Paige…nor did I recognize her name…I looked at her "I'm sorry," I said," but I don't remember you."

She smiled, "That's cause we've never met."

I smiled, "Makes sense," I said. Everyone laughed, except Charlie; he was just staring at me. Almost like he didn't no me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I think I'm going to go upstairs. You guys can stay as long as you'd like." Then he turned around and went up the stairs.

_He's acting very weird, _I thought.

"Bella," Piper said, "could we talk to you about something?"

I was confused. What could they possible want to talk to me about I hadn't seen them in years. "Sure," I said, "follow me." I led them to the living room to the couch. They all sat down and I pulled in a chair from the kitchen. They all look at each other almost like they didn't no who should start.

"Okay," Piper said, "Bella we want to talk to you about our families secret."

I was confused beyond belief, "Families secret?"

"Yes," she said. Then got quiet like she was thinking of what to say next. "Umm…Peter could you take over?"

"But your older," Peter said. I giggled.

She glared at him, "Shut up," she said, "Just-Please, I can't do this again."

He sighed, "Okay." Again, what did she mean by again?

"Bella," he said, "You need to promise you will not tell anyone this."

"Okay," I said.

"Not even Edward," he said.

I thought about it and it was going to be the hardest thing ever for me but this seemed serious, "Oka-" wait how did they no about Edward?!, "How did you no about Edward?" I asked.

He smiled, "Bella we're your cousins we no these things. Just agree."

I sighed, "Okay, I wont tell him."

He laughed, "You make it seem like you're going to die if you don't, and you don't even no what I'm going to say!"

I smiled, "I think it just might."

He laughed, "Well-"

"Peter!" Piper said, "Get on with this already!"

"Geez" he said, "Slow your roll." I laughed.

"Okay, Bella…our family is a family of…witch's." Peter said.

I froze you'd think after everything I'd been through this would be nothing but I had no idea that to say. "You're just messing with me," I said.

"No Bella," Phoebe said, " We're not"

"Bella?" Peter said. I looked at him and said nothing because I was afraid they wouldn't be able to understand me if I did. "You're a witch," He said.

At that moment I swear the world stopped spinning.

**PLEASE COMMENT!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'M SO HAPPY PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS!!!!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT!!!**

Okay, either I'm dreaming or I'm in some kind of alternant dimension, I think it may possibly be some of each, because really did he just say that I was a witch?! If I was sitting down I may have fallen, I was so dizzy.

When I had finally calmed down (not completely but a little bit) I said, "What did you say?"

Peter took a deep breath and got out of his chair on the other side of the room and sat on the couch next to my chair. "Bella," he said, "You and all of us are witch's."

"I don't believe you," I said.

That was definitely the wrong thing to say because right after I did he said, "You see that remote right there?" Pointing at the remote on the coffee table.

"Yeah," I said.

"Watch," he said. Then he lifted his hand so his palm was face up and then started to raise his hand slowly and has his hand rose so did the remote. I felt my eyes widen has I looked back and forth between Peter and the remote. Then he flipped his hand (palm down) and started to bring his hand back down and the remote went down and back onto the table. Even though it was kind of cool it still kind of creped me out. I jumped standing up really fast.

"What the heck was that?!" I asked.

"Magic," Peter said, "I told you we're witch's, it runs in the family."

"That can't be true because I'm pretty sure that Charlie's not a witch!" I said. I was now yelling and I new I shouldn't be but this was starting to scare me! If what he was saying was true why was just now finding all this out now? I'm 18 for crying out loud, I should've been told all of this a long time ago!

"He's not a witch Bella," Phoebe said, "For some reason, and know one can understand why, he never got any kind of powers. But you did."

"If I have powers then what are they?" I said.

They looked at each other almost as if they didn't think of this. "Well," Piper said, "Only one way to find out. Peter show her how to do what you just used. I'm pretty sure that's one of her powers."

Peter nodded and walked over to me, "Okay, you need to follow my directions okay? " He said. I nodded. "Alright, you need to focus on an object, let's use the remote again. Put your hand out like this." He put his hand out in front of him palm up like he did before and I did the same. "Focus on the remote and lift your hand up and try not to break your concentration." I did as he said and sure enough as I lifted my hand the remote began to rise just like it had when Peter had done it before.

"Great," Peter said, "Now flip your palm over and start to pull you hand back down." I did it and in a minute the remote was back on the table.

"That's good," Paige said, "Now we no she's telekinetic." What the heck! Did she just say I was _telekinetic_?

"Bella that means you can do this to," Peter said. Then he put out his hand and said remote and the remote disappeared and when it reappeared it was in his hand.

"Try that," Paige said. So I did exactly what he did and sure enough remote appeared in my hand. I just stood there starring at my hand. I felt my eyes widen, _what am I?_ I thought.

Peter looked like he was getting very excited, "Hey lets tr-"

"Peter," Paige said, "Lets leave it there for today. This already enough to comprehend at once.

"Alright," he said, "But you need to remember Bella you can not tell anyone this." I had completely forgotten about that little detail. I can't tell _anyone_, anyone would include Edward. How am I supposed to keep this from him? Not only is he my boyfriend he's like my best friend, how can I just not tell him? Also Alice, she's my best friend to how am I supposed to keep this from her.

I was not in the mood to argue, "Alright," I said. After saying goodnight they left. I went upstairs and climbed into bed.

…………..

The next morning when I got out of bed I was so tired I had gotten absolutely no sleep after the left. How could I? They came told me I was a witch and that I had powers, showed me some of those powers and then left.

I stumbled down the stairs to find Charlie sitting at the table reading the paper. He looked just as tired as I was. He probably didn't sleep at all either. I don't blame him, he just found out his daughter was a freak (not saying that the idea never crossed his mind but still).

"Hey dad," I said.

He jumped and looked at me, "Hey," Charlie said, "Did you sleep alright?"

"What do you think?" I said and sat down at the table.

He chuckled, "I'll take that as a no." Then he got this sad look on his face, "Bella I'm so sorry I never told you about all the witch stuff. I just didn't want to tell you if you weren't really a witch."

"It's okay dad I understand really," I said, "Even though this is all very unreal." You would think I'd be the last one to call something unreal but still it was the only word that works.

Charlie was silent for a minute he glance around the room like he was thinking, so I decided to make some breakfast. I was pouring some orange juice when Charlie decided to talk. "Did they show you any of your powers?" he asked. I spilt the juice.

"What?" I asked as I cleaned up the juice.

"Your powers, did they show you any?" He said.

"Ummm…Yeah some," I said.

"Your not going to show me are you?" he asked I shook my head.

He sighed getting up, "Bella as mu-" His sentence was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I got it," I said. It was most likely Edward, which made me very happy. Then I remembered I couldn't tell him about being a witch.

_Oh god, _I thought,_ this is going to be a long day…forget that a long life._

EPOV

I just pulled into Bella's drive way. I was extremely excited to see her I hadn't seen her in two days. My brothers didn't understand how I could be so upset about being away from her for only two days and when I said that I missed her; her laugh, her smile, her eyes…everything, I even missed the fact that she's complete and total klutz. They just rolled their eyes and the girls of course all said aww.

I walked up and knocked on the door. A couple minutes later the door opened a revealed my Bella. As soon as she saw me she smiled. Once I was through the door she immediately dove into my arms.

I chuckled, "Hello love," I said kissing her hair. "How are you?"

"Better now," she sighed. I squeezed her tighter, but of course not to tight. When she pulled away I actually got a good look at her face. She looked extremely tired and little upset I instantly became worried.

"You okay love? What's wrong?" I said running the back of my hand across her cheek.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't believe her, but I wasn't going to push her to talk. Bella led the way into the living room just as Charlie was just coming down the stairs to go to work.

He glanced at the two of us and then his glance locked on Bella. He looked almost worried. I decided to read his mind to figure out what he was thinking about, but I couldn't it was so weird. The only person's mind I haven't been able to read is Bella's, but now all of a sudden I can't read his.

I cleared my head. "Hello Charlie," I said.

He looked at me, "Hello, how was your camping trip?"

I smiled, "Great, thank you."

"That's good," He said, "Bella Peter called a little while ago he wants you to come over. Call him back when you can."

"Okay," Bella said. He nodded and walked to the door. Who's Peter?

After he was gone Bella turned to face me. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked me there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"I thought you had to call someone back," I said, "Who's Peter any way?"

Her smile disappeared, "I will," she said, "Later…and Peter is my cousin."

"You've never talked about him?" I said.

She was quiet for a moment. "Long lost cousin," she said quietly then turned to go to the kitchen. I wondered why she was acting so weird and I was going to ask but I decided to let her tell me in her own time. She probably still didn't trust me, and I didn't blame her.

She was making pancakes for her self and I was sitting at the table. Then I started thinking about when Charlie was here I had tried to read his mind and I couldn't, but why not? I've always been able to read his mind before. It was almost as if there was some other power blocking me from him.

"You no what's weird?" I said as Bella sat down across from me.

"What?" She said.

"Well before Charlie left I was trying to read his mind," Bella froze and glanced up at me. "But I couldn't."

Bella chocked on her juice, "What?" she said.

"I'm not sure it was almost like someone was blocking my power." She looked almost scared I got up and came to her side, "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine," she said.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked. I no I said I going to let her tell me on her own but she was really starting to worry me.

She looked like she was going to cry, "No," she said, "Could you give me minute I need to call my cousin?" I became upset and jealous at the same time. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but she could call her cousin and talk to him?

I nodded, "Let me clean this up," I said picking up her dishes has she got up and went to the phone on the wall and dialed a number. Maybe she just needs sometime and I was willing to give her that, but how much time does she need?

BPOV

Has soon as I opened the door and saw Edward standing there I couldn't help but smile he came in and as soon as the door was closed I dove into his arms. I didn't care that I couldn't tell him I just wanted him to hold me.

He chuckled, "Hello love. How are you?" I felt his lips kiss on my hair.

I sighed, "Better now," I said. His arms tightened around my waist. How could I be better though when I couldn't tell him? I started to become more upset the more I thought about it.

When I pulled away from him he glanced at me looked at me and he looked very worried. "You okay love? What's wrong? " he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. He looked at me for a few moments and sighed I turned around and led him into the living room just as Charlie came down. Oh god what if he thinks about me being a witch. Then Edward will no. He'll probably think I'm a freak; well I am so that's okay. I just kept thinking to myself for Edward not to read his mind.

I was completely zoned out, "Bella," Charlie said bringing me back into the real world, "Peter called a little while ago he wants you to come over there. Call him back when you can."

"Okay," I said. He gave me one last look then left. I turned to Edward, "What do want to do?" I asked.

"Don't you have to call someone back?" he said, "And who's Peter?"

"I will," I said, "Later…and Peter's my cousin."

"I've never heard you talk about him."

Of course not because he just came back into my life to tell me that I was weirder then we thought, "Long lost cousin," I said quietly. I turned around and led him to the kitchen. After I was done making my pancakes I went and joined Edward at the table.

The both of us were quiet until Edward said, "You no what's weird?"

"What?" I said.

"Well before Charlie I tried to read his mind," he said I froze and glanced up at him afraid that he now knew what I was, "but I couldn't."

I choked on the juice I was drinking, "What?"

"It's was almost like someone was using some kind of power to block mine." He said. Is it even possible that I did that?

Edward obviously sensed that I was scared and upset because before I could even blink he was beside my side kneeling next to my chair. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He didn't seem like he believed me, "Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.

I wanted so badly to just say yes and dive into his arms and cry and tell him everything but I new I couldn't, "No," I said I needed to call Peter I needed to tell him what had happened. "Could you give me a minute I need to call my cousin?"

He looked kind of upset like I had hurt him, but he nodded. "Let me clean this up," he said. Then he picked up my dishes and brought them to the sink and I got up and walked over to the phone and dialed the number Charlie had left for me to call.

"Hello," Peter said.

"Hey Peter, its Bella," I said.

"Hey Bells!" Peter said, "I had a feeling you were going to call soon."

"Really and why is that," I asked.

"Well Phoebe can see the future through premonitions, and we saw what happened," He said.

If he saw what happened wouldn't that mean he new Edward was a vampire? "So what did you guys see?"

"We no that Edward can read minds we don't how or why, and we really don't want to know, and we for some reason he couldn't read Charlie's mind and we also know that you did it."

"So what should I do," I said.

"Come over her and we'll help you out with your powers," he said. I agreed and he gave me directions to his house and I hung up the phone. I turned around and I didn't see Edward there anymore. I walked into the living room and there he was sitting on the coach with his face in his hands.

I sat next to him and he looked up at me and smiled I returned his smile. We sat in silence for a moment. "Love?" he said.

"Yeah."

"I no there's something you're not telling me," well if he didn't before he did now because I froze, "And I'm not going to push you to tell me to tell me but when you want to tell me, or when you trust me with it I just want you to no I'm here."

He thought I didn't trust him? Why would he think something like that? Of course I trust him, and I want to tell him but I can't. "Edward," I said, "It's not that I don't trust you and you have no idea how much it hurts me that I can't tell you. It's just I cant tell, I want to so badly, but it's not just mine to tell."

He seemed to relax after that, "Okay," he said, "So what did your cousin say?"

I hated that I had to leave him when he just got home but I did, "He need's me to come over he needs to talk to me," I said.

He looked worried and upset, "Does what he has to talk to you about have to do with what you're not telling me?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah."

He nodded, "Okay," he said then he got quiet like he was thinking. "Wait here I'll be right back,"

Two seconds later he came back and had a phone in his hand, "Can you please take this with you and call me if you need anything?"

I nodded this is normal routine for when I leave his side so might as well agree. I put the phone in my pocket and he walked with me out to our cars.

When we got to the cars he gave me a soft kiss, "I love you Bella," He said.

"I love you too."

When I turned to get in my car I thought for a moment and stopped and turned around, "Edward?" I said.

"Yes love?"

"Could you promise me something?"

I looked really worried, "Anything."

"Don't follow my car," I said.

He took a deep breath and smiled, "You know me so well," He said.

"I no," I laughed.

He thought for a moment, "Okay," He agreed. I smiled and gave him a kiss. Then I got in my car and drove to Portland to see my cousins.

**(A/N) Sorry this took a little longer to update then it normally does for me. Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

As soon as I got out of the distance of the house I immediately started crying. I had know idea what so ever how I was going to keep this from him any longer, and to make it even worse I wasn't even sure if I wanted to tell him. I mean I did but I didn't…It was all very confusing, I wanted him to know what I was but at the same time I didn't because I didn't want him to think I was some kind of freak or even worst not love me anymore. The thought of that just made me cry more.

EPOV

I drove home, I had know idea what I was going to do once I got there but not like I anywhere else to go. The whole drive I kept thinking about was what she could possible not be telling me. There couldn't be anything that bad that she couldn't tell me…could there?

I mean I'm a vampire and I told her that, well not really, but still. I always thought I new everything about her. I thought I new her inside and out, what could I possible not know?!

I pulled into the driveway and walked into the house as soon as I opened the door everyone turned around and looked. They all had a very confused look on their face, well except for Alice who probably saw everything that happened.

"What are you doing home Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, what did Bella decide to go out with Newton?" Emmett asked with a smug smile on his face. I growled and picked up a pillow and through it at him. He dogged it and laughed.

"No really man, why are you home?" Emmett said.

I walked over to the couch and buried my face in my hands, "Bella had to go talk to her cousins," I said.

"What about?" Rosalie asked.

"I have know idea," I said and looked up at them, "She wont tell me and when I asked she said she couldn't and that it wasn't just hers to tell."

"That's weird," Alice said.

"What?" we all said.

"I can't see what it is she's hiding." **(A/N I know you're all probably thinking how can that be and honestly I'm not sure so just go with it.) **I stared at her, this just keeps getting weirder.

Then Alice got a vision, all I saw was Bella driving down the road in her truck crying. I hated seeing her so upset, so did Alice I could tell. I just wish I new why she was upset. I sighed and got up went over to the piano and started to play her lullaby.

BPOV

I had finally calmed down just as I pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked. Peter opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Bell's!" He said and gave me a hug.

"Hey Peter. How's it going?" I said.

"Alright," He said and stepped aside so I could come in. Their house was beautiful, not as nice as the Cullen's but still. He brought me into the living room and told me to sit down that he was going to get his sister's.

As I waited I thought it might be a good idea to call Edward and tell I got here okay so he wouldn't be to worried about me. I pulled out the phone he gave me and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella," He said, he sounded a mixture of relived and worried, how its possible I'm not sure. "What's wrong?" he said.

I chuckled, "Nothing's wrong," I said, "I thought I'd call you and tell you I got here okay so you wouldn't worry to much."

He let out the breath he was holding in and chuckled, "Thanks I'm glad you're safe."

I smiled and we said bye and I was about to hang but was stopped, "Bella?" Edward said.

"Yes?"

"I love you." My heart still soared every time he said those three words.

"I love you too," I said. I hung up just has they came in.

They all sat down, "Hey Bella," Paige said has she sat next to me. I still thought it was the weirdest thing that she said that I never met her.

I turned to her, "Paige, how is it that I haven't met you before?"

She smiled, "I was adopted when I was born and a couple years ago I found out I had siblings and what I was."

The only genius response I could come up with was, "Oh."

"Bella," Phoebe said I looked over at her, "I saw what happened at your house with Edward and Charlie. I need you to tell us exactly what was running through your mind when that happened."

I took a deep breath, "Well as you no Edward can read minds and when he got there I was thinking that I didn't want him to read Charlie's mind because then he would know what we were."

"So Charlie doesn't know that Edward can read mind's?" Piper asked. I shook my head. "Why?" she asked.

_Because the average dad would freak if they found out their daughter was dating a vampire who can read minds,_ I thought.

"Because I'm not suppose to tell anyone," I replied. "Now could you please tell me how I did it?!"

They all looked at each other, "Well we're not sure," Peter said.

"We have someone trying to find out," Phoebe said. As soon as she said that right next to the chair Piper was in a bunch of lights showed up and a guy appeared. I jumped

"What the heck was that?!" I said.

"Thanks Leo," Piper said sarcastically.

The guy smiled, "Sorry I thought you had all this explained already."

"Well not really she just got here!" Paige said.

"Well sorry!" the guy, who I'm guessing was Leo, replied.

"Bella this is Leo" Piper said, "Leo this is Bella." I smiled shyly at him.

"Bella Leo is Piper's husband and our whitelighter," Paige said.

I was very confused, "What's a _whitelighter_?" I asked.

Leo chuckled, "I guess you could say a whitelighter is a guardian angel for witches, Paige and Peter are actually half whitelighter."

Peter looked at Leo, "Well since Bella's power's work like ours doesn't that mean she's half whitelighter to?"

"I'm not sure," Leo said, "Actually know one is really. The Elders say that Bella has a lot of powers. Some of them know one has ever even seen." Man isn't that great? Not only am I a freak, I'm a bigger freak then the other freaks!

Peter leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Elders are like the head of the whitelighters and witches. We go to them for help and they also make all the rules." I looked at him "Thank you" I mouthed he smiled and nodded.

"Well what did they say about her power?" Paige asked.

"They said it's almost like shield and that she can block other people's power's with it," Leo said.

Peter turned to me, "So in other words when you kept thinking that you didn't want him to read Charlie's mind your shield went up and blocked his power." I nodded.

After talking about my powers that we knew about, they said that I'm going to end up with more powers then this…Great, Peter helped me with me with my powers a little. It was actually kind of fun.

I learned a lot about witches, like that when Leo came in the room it was something called orbing. It's a power where all you have to do is thing of where you want to be and you're there and I also had that power too.

"Hey come with me," Peter said. I followed him up the stairs until we were in the attic. In the middle of the attic there was stand with a book on it he led me over to it.

"This is The Book of Shadows," Peter said, "It has names of demons, spells, potions you know all that good stuff." I looked at the book and looked back up at him.

"You mean spells and potions are real?" I said.

He laughed, "Well yeah we use them a lot. Well except for personal gain we can get in a lot of trouble for that." I nodded.

"A really cool thing about this book is that it can block all evil from touching it." The kind of stuff magic could do never secede to amaze me.

….

Around about noon I was sitting down stairs with them and I started thinking about Edward, yeah I no shocking huh? But I can't take it anymore I need to tell him.

"Why can't I tell Edward about this?" I said.

They looked at me, "Because Bella," Piper said, "It's a family secret."

I was mad. I tell him everything, and now I can't tell him I'm a witch? I was more then mad, I was furious.

Then I felt water on my hand and looked down and saw that my glass, that only had ice left in it, was over flowing on my hand. I let go of the glass and Piper cleaned up the water. They all stared at me. I wanted to explain to them what happened but I honestly had know idea.

REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

Everyone stared at me in shock for about ten minutes until Peter broke the silence, "Bella how did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"Bella tell me exactly what happened and exactly what you were thinking," Leo said (now he's starting to sound like Edward…"Please Bella tell me what your thinking!")

"Well," I said, "When I asked why I couldn't tell Edward about being a witch Piper said it was because it was a family secret which made me made because I tell Edward everything, and he tells me everything."

Leo thought about it for a minute then he left and came back with ice and gave me it, "Think about this melting. Think of something that makes you mad if you have to."

So I thought about how mad it made me that I can't tell Edward I'm a witch and the ice melted in my hand. "She can melt things," Leo concluded.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Peter said, I laughed.

"Well any way back to what we were saying about Edward," Piper said, "You can't tell him."

"Why not?!" I said.

"Because Bella we don't know him, we don't know if he can be trusted!" Piper said.

"Well I know him, I can trust him!" I yelled.

"Well we don't!" she yelled back just as loud.

"You know what forget it! I'm leaving!" I said.

"Bella!" Peter said, "Come on you don't have to leave!"

"No, sorry Peter," I said. I ran out of the house and jumped in my car I got away from the house as fast as I could. After I about five minutes I was crying and decided to call Edward and tell him I was coming over.

I took out the phone he gave me but it just rang and rang. He's probably hunting or something. I was going to go to my house but I didn't want to be alone and I wanted to be with Edward, so I went to his house.

When I got to his before I could even knock on the door the door flung open reveling Alice and she looked worried.

"You could have called me," she said stepping aside to let me in.

"Sorry I didn't think about it," I said.

She pulled me over to the couch and sat me down, "Tell me what happened," she said.

"Well," I started, "I can't," I said and started crying again she hugged me and told me it would be okay and even Rosalie tried to calm me down, but I couldn't, I couldn't tell them anything and that's what made me so upset. Life just gets worse by the minute.

EPOV

I had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper to get my mind off things. I'll just tell you, it didn't help at all. All I could do was think about Bella and what she could be hiding.

I was in a total daze thinking about Bella when Emmett said, "Race you."

"Your on," I said and took off. Of course I was the first one back. "I WIN, HA!"

"I let you win," Emmett said.

"Yeah, okay," I said and we went inside laughing. Our laughing was stopped when we all heard a noise, a crying sound, in the living room. We looked at each other and ran in the living room as fast as possible.

When we got in there all I saw was Alice hugging someone and Rose running her hand through the girls hair, then I realized it was Bella. I rushed to her side. When Alice saw me she let her go and I pulled her into my arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her. When she didn't answer I turned to Alice and Rose the shrugged and thought the same thing,_ Maybe you can get through to her._

"Bella? Love? Talk to me. What's wrong?" I asked turning her face to mine. It killed me to see the emotions that were in her eyes: hurt, confusion, sadness, scared, worried and there was also a tad bit of anger.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

I sighed, "Tell me what you can then Bella."

She thought for a minute, "Okay. I was at my cousins house and I asked then why I couldn't tell you our…secret and they said because they don't know you and started giving me stupid reasons that made know sense so I got mad and I left. I was really upset and didn't want to go to my house so I came here instead."

I was instantly mad at her cousins and mad I wasn't her when she first got here. "You do realize you could have called me?" I said, "That was the point of giving you the phone."

She smiled. _Finally,_ I thought. "Yes Edward I realize that," she said, "and I did call you." I pulled out my phone and sure enough it said **One missed call: Bella.**

"I'm sorry Bella," I said, "I didn't hear it ring."

"It's fine Edward," she said. Then she buried her face in my shoulder and cried some more. I have never felt so helpless in my whole existence.

(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be…interesting…

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

Weeks went by and I still couldn't tell Edward anything about who I was. I was starting to get upset and I know Edward could tell. He would always look upset after he saw me and he would try to help but nothing helped. I also learned that Leo was right about me having lots of powers. My powers are: I can freeze things (and I mean freeze it, like ice), I can melt things (like frozen things), I have this shield thing that blocks other powers, I can orb, I could turn invisible and I can move things with my mind. It's like the coolest thing.

I heard a knock at the door and snapping me out of my daze and dragging myself off the couch to get it.

It was Peter, "Hey Bella," he said, "What crackalackin?" I had to laugh at that. "Ha you laughed! Okay now let me in." I laughed again and stepped to the side.

"What do need Peter," I said.

"Well I was thinking-"

"Oh god," I said.

"No really this is good just listen," he said.

"Alright continue," I said laughing.

"I was thinking and I think that we should meet Edward," he said.

"You actually want to meet him?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah I talked to my sisters and they agree its only fair to say if you can tell him or not so we want to meet them," he said.

"You mean you want to meet the whole family?"

"Of course!" He said with a smile, "Alright, now who's the best cousin ever?"

I laughed and gave him a hug, "You. Thank you so much Peter."

"Anytime also as your cousin I hate seeing you so upset. If it was up to me I'd just tell you to tell him," he said.

I laughed, "Thanks Peter. I'll call Edward, where do you want him to meet us?"

"Well Piper wants to take her kids to the park, so the park up the road," he said. (Piper has two sons Wyatt and Chris.)

"Oh Alice will love that," I said laughing.

Then I took out my cell phone and called Edward. It rang for not even 0.1 seconds before he answer.

"What's wrong?" Edward said.

I laughed, "Why is it that in order for me to call something as to be wrong. I can't just call for the hell of it?"

He laughed, "Well you seem happy. What's up?"

"Well my cousins want to meet you guys," I said.

"Really?!" he said, "Alright were and when?"

"I'm guessing now and at park down the road from my place."

He laughed, "A park?"

I laughed with him, "Yeah my cousin has two sons."

"Okay well we'll be there,"

"Okay I love you."

"Love you to Bella." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

EPOV

"Well you seem in a better mood," Alice said.

I smiled, "Bella wants us to meet her at the park so we can meet her cousins," I said.

"YAY!!! WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK!!!" Alice cheered.

We all laughed, "Is that why you're so happy Edward, because we're going to the park?" Emmett asked.

"No Bella just seem happy. I mean she actually laughed I can't even remember the last time she laughed," I said and I was true I missed her laugh. Just thinking about what she sounded like when I was on the phone with her made me smile.

"Okay well what are guys waiting for? Lets go to the park!" Alice yelled. We laughed and followed a very excited Alice out the door.

We all pulled into the parking lot of the park I saw a group of three girls and a guy playing with two boys. I thought they looked kind of like Bella but I wasn't sure so we decided to wait in the car till we saw Bella.

We were all talking about random stuff when I looked at Alice and saw her smiling, "What?" I asked her.

"Look," she said pointing out the window. I looked out the window and I saw Bella walking up with a guy that looked a little older then her. Then Bella almost fell but the guy caught her, I tried to hold my laughter.

I heard the guy she was with laugh and say, "Bella that's like the fifth time since we left your house that you've almost fallen!"

She blushed and laughed, "Shut up!" Her laugh was like music to my ears.

"Well to save you from falling and your boyfriend killing me for not catching you we'll do this," he said then he put her on his back.

"PETER! PUT ME DOWN!" so that's who he was, her cousin.

We were all laughing as we climbed out of the car. Bella must have heard us because her head popped up and she smiled. Peter put her down and she ran into my arms.

"Hello love," I said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," she said. When she pulled back she was smiling and I smiled back it was almost like her smile was contagious or something.

She looked at Peter, "Okay, you guys, this is my cousin Peter. Peter this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." She named off all of us but when she said my name she smiled.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you guys," Peter said.

"We've heard a lot about you to," I said, Peter looked at Bella almost like asking her a question. I tried to read his mind but I couldn't. What was with this really and she must have understood because she shook her head no. "Oh and thanks for not letting my girlfriend fall," I said laughing Bella blushed and looked up at me.

Peter laughed, "Of course."

"Fine Bella don't introduce us," a voice said to my left.

"Sorry Phoebe," Bella said and went through the introductions again.

"Bella's here," I heard a small voice say and looked to see a guy coming up with two boys practically jumped on Bella.

She laughed, "Hey you guys," she said bending down to their level, "You've been messing with Peter for me right?"

"Of course!" They cheered. She laughed and ruffled their hair and they ran off to the park.

"SO YOU'RE THE REASON I WOKE UP THE OTHER MORNING TO WATER BEING DUMPED ON ME!!" Peter said.

Bella laughed, "OF COURSE," she said mimicking her younger cousins. We all laughed.

"I'll get you for that later," he said smiling.

Bella's smile fell, "Yeah okay." I wanted to know what they were talking about but I new it probably had something to do with what she couldn't tell me, so I didn't ask.

**BPOV**

Introducing everyone went over well. Now everyone was talking and hanging out by the park, except Edward and me we were sitting on a bench talking. I was sitting with my legs in his lap and our intertwined hands rested on my leg.

"So," Edward said, "What made you randomly plan all this?"

"Actually Peter did," I said.

He turned and looked at me, "Really?"

"Yeah he said that he was tired of seeing me upset and that they shouldn't say weather it's okay to tell you before they meet you," I explained.

"That's nice of him," he said with a smile.

"Yeah he's crazy but he's not all bad," I said laughing and a smiled spread across his face. "What," I asked.

"I missed your laugh, it makes me happy to hear it again," he said. I smiled and he ran his hand that wasn't holding mine across my cheek. Then he gave me a soft kiss.

I heard the little voice of Wyatt say, "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Peter was standing next to him laughing.

"Peter, I swear, I'm going to kill you," I said and Edward laughed.

"Yeah okay little cousin," Peter said and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and walked away.

"I love how you and your cousins are so close," Edward said.

"Yeah I guess its kind of cool," I said.

"Hey Bella?" Piper said.

I looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"Could you come back to our house with us? We want to talk to you about some stuff," she said.

"Sure," I said. I turned to Edward and gave him a kiss, "I guess I got to go."

He sighed, "Yeah I guess so. Can you call me when you get to your house?" I nodded. After saying bye to everyone else I climbed into Paige's car with her and we drove back to her house.

When we got there everyone was quiet at first and then Phoebe said, "Bella we were talking…and we came to the decision that it's okay if you tell Edward."

I froze, "Are you serious?" I choked out.

Paige laughed, "Yes we're serious."

"Why all of a sudden it's okay?" I asked.

"Well at the park we were watching you and Edward sitting on the bench," Piper said, "And you looked so happy with him and we wouldn't want to be the ones to ruin that happiness, and we realize we don't really know him enough to trust him but we trust you. If you think it's okay then we'll trust you."

I jumped off the couch and hugged them, "Thank you so much."

They laughed and hugged me back. All I had to do now was figure out how to tell him.

EPOV

Meeting Bella's cousins went over well and I was going to go to her house that night but she called me and said that she was spending the night at her cousins' house. So now I was just sitting at my house bored out of my mind. The bad part about being bored was that I always started to think about what she could be hiding from me.

Alice snapped me out of my daze, "BELLA'S HERE!" she shrieked.

"Huh," I said.

"Bella's here," she repeated. I got up and ran to the door and opened it before she got a change to knock.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey," she said and gave me a hug. Even though she smiled at me I could sense something was off.

"Is everything alright love?" I said.

"Everything's great," she said, "Can we go to our meadow?"

"Sure," I said, "Lets go." I picked her up and put her on my back and we were at the meadow soon enough.

She got off my back and started walking around for a couple minutes, I went to her side, "Bella are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, "I'm just not sure how to tell you this or if I even want to tell you this."

I froze, "Tell me what Bella?"

"My secret," she whispered, so quiet I almost couldn't hear her.

"Wait they said you can tell me?!" I asked she nodded, "Okay then why wouldn't you want to tell me?" I was hurt nothing could be that bad she wouldn't want to tell me.

"Honestly, I'm scared," she said.

"Of what?"

"You either thinking I'm a freak or not loving me or maybe even both."

I took her hands in mine, "Bella I will always love you nothing can change that and you being a freak, you can't possibly be a bigger freak then me. I'm a vampire, remember?"

She gave me a shy smile, "I'm going to remember you said that." I smiled.

She took a deep breath and walked around for a couple of minutes again, and then she turned and faced me. "Edward?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

**(A/N) Ha cliffhanger! I'll up date soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Thank you so much for your support on this story!!! Sorry about any kind of delay with this chapter. :) ENJOY!!!**

Previously

_She took a deep breath and walked around for a couple of minutes again, and then she turned and faced me. "Edward?" she said._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you believe in magic?"_

**EPOV**

I gave her a confused look, "You mean like pulling a rabbit out of a hat kind of magic?"

She smiled and laughed at me but it looked kind of forced, "No, I mean like witches, potions, and spells."

I was still confused, "I guess I never really thought about. Why?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay promise me you wont judge on anything I say."

"Why would I do that?" I was actually offended by that. Really? Why the heck would I judge her about anything?

"Just promise," she said again she was now on the verge of crying.

I walked over to her taking her hands in mine, "Okay, I promise," I whispered.

Once again she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Edward, I'm a witch."

I looked at her for a couple of minutes. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me. I stared into her eyes for a couple of minutes trying to figure out weather or not she was lying. All I saw in her eyes was truth, pain, worry, and love.

This was definitely the last thing I thought she was guna say…

BPOV

I can't believe I finally told him. It was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders but he still hadn't said anything. I was getting worried. I new he was going to think I was a freak or stop loving me; he swore he wouldn't, but here he is not saying anything, just staring at me.

"Edward," I whispered, "Please say something."

He was quiet for another minute. "You're a witch?" he finally asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Like powers, spells, and potions?" he asked.

I nodded, "Would you like to see a power?" I was half hoping he would say no because I wasn't that great with my powers yet but I also wanted to prove to him that I wasn't crazy.

He didn't answer he just nodded. "Alright," I said," But I'm not sure how to use all them yet so I'll just show you what I can."

"_All_ of them? As in you have more then one power?" he asked.

I slowly nodded and led him to a pond near by, "Alright, see the water?"

He chuckled, "Of course I see the water Bella."

I smiled then took a deep breath and kneeled on the ground next to the pond. Then I blow softly one the lake like I was blowing out candles on a birthday cake and ice went from my mouth to the lake freezing it.

I slowly looked at Edward. He was staring wide eyed at the water. Then started looking back and forth between me and the water. "How did you do that?" he asked.

I smiled, "Magic."

"Can you melt ice too?" he asked.

"Yes but it's harder to do," I said," I can try if you want though."

"Please," he said. I laughed and placed my hand on top of the ice and thought of things that made me mad. The ice melted in like 2 minutes.

I slowly stood up then after calming down from thinking of so many bad things I looked at Edward. He was staring right back at me.

I sighed, "You think I'm a freak don't you?" Then I froze, "Are you going to leave me again?"

That snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. He pulled me into him holding me tightly, "Bella I will never leave you again. That was my biggest mistake ever and you're not a freak Bella. Your different, you're you and that's all I want you to be." Then he gave me a soft kiss lingering for a couple seconds.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle, "Bella why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know I was just worried that I would like freak you out with my many powers," I said.

"Many powers? You mean you have more then those two?"

"Yeah…a lot more," I said with a chuckle.

"So what can you do? Can you ride a broom stick?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh ha ha very funny," I said smiling too, "No I can't ride a broom, but I have a lot of powers. Those two are just the only ones that I can do without making something bad happen."

He was quiet for a minute, "Are you going to tell the others about this?"

"Not yet," I said. He nodded then my phone rang.

PETER it said across the screen.

"Hey, what's up Peter?" I said.

"Bella we need you here, now!" Peter said.

"Alright I'm coming," I said and hung up the phone.

I looked up at Edward, "My cousins need my help."

"Can I come?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Why? What's going on?" he said he sounded very worried.

"Well, you see, me and my cousins fight demon's that are trying to kill others. So I'm guessing someone attacked them and they need my help." I looked at him he look worried and slightly mad. "Edward you can come, you just need to know that you can't protect me the whole time. If I need to go face to face with a demon you need to let me, okay?"

"Bella I'm not going to let you be in danger," he said.

"I wont be. I know I don't have all my powers under control but I know what I'm doing," I said then I stared into his eyes, "Trust me."

He stared into my eyes for a few minutes, "Okay," he said quietly. Then he ran me to his car and we drove to my cousin's house.

EPOV

Out of all the things I thought that she would say, her being a witch was last on my list; actually I don't even think it made my list. Then she actually thought that I'd think she was a freak and not love her. God this girl really is going to be the death of me.

We pulled up to Bella's cousins' house and she went to get out of the car but I grabbed her hand stopping her. "Do they know you told me?" I asked.

"Yeah but they don't know you're coming with me, so we can walk in and be all like 'SURPRISE!'" Bella said.

I laughed, "Alright lets go." We walked in and there was broken stuff all over the place. "What happened here?" I said.

"I have know idea," Bella said. "Hello anyone home?" she yelled through the empty.

"Up here," we heard from up stairs. I followed Bella up the stairs and into the attic.

"Hey guys," she said to her cousins.

"Hey, Bel-" Phoebe started to say but looked up and saw the both of us.

"I'm guessing Bella told you our secret," Peter said.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. They all smiled and then once again I realized I could not read their minds my smile slowly faded, what is up with this?

Bella looked at me, "You alright?"

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I can't read any of their minds."

She smiled slightly, "Sorry," then she closed her eyes for a minute then she opened them and said, "Can read their minds now?"

I thought for a second and all their thoughts rushed in, "Yeah."

"I can block other peoples powers with a shield," she said.

"That's makes sense," I said.

She turned back to them, "So what happened here?"

"Well a demon attacked. We're trying to figure out who it is now," Paige said as she flipped through a book.

"What's that book?" I asked.

"It's called the Book of Shadows," Bella said, "It's a book of demons and spells."

"Found it!" Paige said.

"What is she?" Piper said.

"She's the most powerful vampire ever," Paige replied.

"What?" Bella choked out.

"She's the most powerful vampire ever, her name is Victoria," Paige said.

Bella and me froze, "What?" We said simultaneously.

"What do you guys know her?" Piper said with a smile. I know she was being sarcastic but we do.

"Yes," I said.

"How?" Leo said.

I thought about it for a second and realized they already know about vampires so it's okay if I tell them, "I'm a vampire," I said. Everyone's heads snapped up and looked at me.

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Previously

"_She's the most powerful vampire ever," Paige replied._

"_What?" Bella choked out._

"_She's the most powerful vampire ever, her name is Victoria," Paige said._

_Bella and me froze, "What?" We said simultaneously._

"_What do you guys know her?" Piper said with a smile. I know she was being sarcastic but we do._

"_Yes," I said._

"_How?" Leo said._

I thought about it for a second and realized they already know about vampires so it's okay if I tell them, "I'm a vampire," I said. Everyone's heads snapped up and looked at me.

BPOV

I froze when I heard him admit it to them. Could he even do that? I turned around to face him.

"You're a what?!" Piper said.

"I'm a vampire," Edward said calmly.

"Bella come here," Piper said.

I glanced at her, "No," I said.

"Bella you did hear what he just said right?" Paige asked.

"Yes I did," I said, "But I already knew that."

They all stared at me, "What?!" Piper finally said, why did she keep saying what? Does she want me to spell it out for her?

"I already knew," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe said.

"For the same reason I couldn't tell Edward what we are before," I said. _Man they must really hate him now, _I thought. Which is why I put up my shield so he couldn't hear them. He surprisingly looked grateful.

"Well how do we know if we can trust him?" Piper said harshly.

"Trust me," I said simply.

Then I walked across the room to the book and Edward followed me. I looked at the book and all the information about Victoria; it was definitely the same Victoria. I turned around and looked at Edward.

"This book is huge," he said.

I laughed, "There's a lot of demands in the world." He reached down and ran his hand across the pages of the book.

I looked up at Piper, "There's your prove," I said.

"I guess it is," she mumbled.

"I'm confused," Edward said.

"The book can protect itself from evil," I said, "So if you were evil the book would have moved away from you."

"Very good Bella, you learn fast!" Leo said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile and then looked at Edward. "By the way that's your prove your not a monster." He just smiled and shook his head.

Couple hours later after explaining everything to Edward we left. "So love, where to?" he asked.

"I think I should tell your family now about me being a witch," I said.

He looked at me and he looked a little worried, "You sure."

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Alright," he said then he reached out and took my hand and we drove down the road to his house.

We pulled into the driveway and walked into the house. Edward asked Alice if she'd get everyone down stairs she told her that I wanted to tell everyone something. Once everyone was sitting down stairs Edward pulled me into his lap and I took a deep breath and began. "Okay as you may have realized I've been kind of…distant lately and I thought you disserve to know why."

"Your pregnant aren't you?" Emmett said, "Way to go Edward!"

"Is that some kind of fat joke? And no I'm not pregnant!" I said, I could feel Edward chuckle from under me. "As I was saying," I continued, "I'm a witch."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, "Bella, how are you a witch?" Carlisle asked.

"It runs on my dad's side of the family," I said, "He just didn't get it but I'm so lucky I did."

He chuckled. Then Emmett spoke, "Aren't witches suppose to be ugly and green?" Rosalie smacked him upside the head and Edward trough the lamp at him I just laughed.

"Do you ride a broom," Jasper asked sarcastically.

"No," I said laughing.

"Use a power Bella," Alice said.

"Alright," I said, "I'll just apologize now in advance for if I hurt someone." Everyone laughed and Edward squeezed me hand to reassure me. I looked at the remote raised my hand and made it hit Emmett in the head. "That's for the witch comment," I said, his jaw dropped.

"That was so cool!" Emmett said.

"She just used her powers to smack you in the head with a remote and you think that it's the coolest thing ever?" Edward said.

We all laughed. "Yeah!" Emmett said.

"What else can you do?" Esme asked.

"A lot," I said, "That's just one of the only one's that I have control over."

"You're pretty powerful," Carlisle said.

"Yup," I said with a smile.

"What are your powers exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"I can orb, I can move things with my mind, I can freeze things like ice, I can melt ice, I can block other powers, and I can turn invisible," I said.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Emmett said, " I WANT TO BE INVISIBLE!"

"Of course you do Emmett," I said.

"Do it," he said.

I sighed and snapped my fingers and I'm guessing it worked because Emmett's jaw dropped. Before I could change myself back my phone rang. Really fast I switched back and answered it.

"Hey Paige," I said, "What's up?"

"We want you to meet us in this clearing so we can do some training and work on your powers just in case we get attacked," Paige said, "Meet us at the normal place in a half hour."

"Alight," I said, "Bye."

"They need me for some training stuff," I said as I closed the phone.

"Well what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Short version, I'm probably going to have to fight Victoria," I said. Everyone froze.

"Let us help you Bella," Carlisle said breaking the silence.

I thought about for a minute, "It's a good idea but it's not my decision," I said, "I'll give you Piper's number though and you can call them and talk to them."

I gave him the number and after talking to her for about ten minutes hung up and told me to head to the field that they were meeting me there. So I left, the bright side to all this was I get to be with my Edward.

**(A/N) OMC!!! I love writing for Emmett! Lol! It's so much fun!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N) I'm so glad people like this story!! Thanks for your support!! Here's chapter 8!

**EPOV**

We left a little while after Bella. I was happy I was going to get to be with her while she went through all this Victoria stuff.

We drove half way there then we had to run we were meeting them at some field. We came up I saw Bella and Peter messing around with their powers, its was kind of hot that Bella had powers like this. All of a sudden Bella was floating in the air.

"Peter! Put me down!" she yelled.

Peter laughed and just stood there. "Peter put Bella down," Piper said.

He sighed, "Fine."

He gently put Bella down as soon as she touched the grounded she used her powers to throw a rock at him, which he dodged with ease. He was about to throw something at her when Piper yelled, "CHILDREN PLEASE STOP IT!"

Bella and Peter's heads snapped to the side, "CHILDREN!?" They said simultaneously.

"Yeah, now stop acting like kids!" Paige said.

"Fine," They said.

By now me and the rest of my family were laughing. Bella and Peter looked over Peter laughed and Bella just smiled and walked over and hugged me.

"Those were some cool powers you had going on back there," I said.

She laughed, "Thanks," she said.

BPOV

"Hey Bella, now that you've pretty much accomplished all your powers, why don't we try orbing?" Paige said.

"Don't think so," I said.

Peter laughed, "Come on Cous, its not that hard. Come over here I'll help you." I followed him over to a more open place and everyone gathered around us to watch. "Okay, now, you no how you can call things to you right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well it's just like that except instead of thinking of what you want you think of where you want to be," Peter said, "Like this." He closed his eyes, and just like when I first met Leo, there was a bunch of lights and he disappeared and then reappeared next to a rock in a bunch of lights.

"So Bella can do that?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Dude that's cool as shit! I want to be a which!" Emmett said, we all laughed.

"Okay Bella, close your eyes and think of where you want to be," Peter said.

I did as he said and I disappeared and when I reappeared I was in Edwards arms. I looked up at him and he was smiling, I smiled back, "Hey," I said.

"Hello love," He said and kissed my forehead, "You know if you wanted me to hold you all you had to do was ask." I smiled and everyone stood there for a couple minutes talking when all of a sudden I got and awesome idea.

I looked to my right at Emmett, "Hey Emmett."

He looked at me, "What's up little sis?"

"How do you feel about a bet?" I said.

His eyes lit up, "ALRIGHT! What's the bet?"

"I bet you…" I reaching to my back pocket took out my wallet and counted $50 in it, "50 bucks that I can beat you to that lake all the way down there."

He starred at me, "Have you been smoking something lately?"

I laughed, "No. What you chicken?"

"Hell no! Lets go!" He said.

We both went over to the line that Alice had made, she probably already saw what's going to happen. Alice counted down and as soon as she said "go" Emmett took off and I thought of the lake and orbed there.

When Emmett got there he looked at me, "You totally cheated!"

"No I didn't," I said, "Never did anyone say I couldn't use my powers."

He starred at me sighed and took $50 out of his pocket and hand it to me, "That was a good idea, I'm proud to call you my sister."

I laughed, "Thanks."

Everyone came down a couple minutes later laughing Edward came over and kissed me, "That was funny," he said laughing.

Then all of a sudden Leo orbed up, "Hey, I just got done talking to the Elders," he said.

"Who are the Elders?" Emmett asked.

"Old people in robs who tell everyone what to do," Piper said. Me and my cousins laughed Edward looked at me.

"Piper doesn't like the Elders very much," I said.

Leo chuckled, "As I was saying, I just got done talking to the Elders. They said that the only one who can defeat Victoria is the chosen one."

"Well who's the chosen one?" I asked.

"Well they said they didn't exactly know who the chosen one is," Leo said then he looked at me, "But the chosen one is said to have the powers of freezing and melting things, shield, orb, and moving things with their minds." I froze and I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward said. I didn't say anything I couldn't speak, "Bella!" he said gently shaking my shoulders. I looked at him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those are my powers," I said in a whisper, because that's all that I could master. He froze and just starred at me.

REVIEW!! 


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I love writing this story I'm glad you guys like it!!!**

_**Previously:**_

_Leo chuckled, "As I was saying, I just got done talking to the Elders. They said that the only one who can defeat Victoria is the chosen one."_

"_Well who's the chosen one?" I asked. _

"_Well they said they didn't exactly know who the chosen one is," Leo said then he looked at me, "But the chosen one is said to have the powers of freezing and melting things, shield, orb, and moving things with their minds." I froze and I could feel the blood draining from my face._

"_Bella what's wrong?" Edward said. I didn't say anything I couldn't speak, "Bella!" he said gently shaking my shoulders. I looked at him, "What's wrong?" he asked. _

"_Those are my powers," I said in a whisper, because that's all that I could master. He froze and just starred at me._

EPOV

I starred at her for about five minutes. "What?" I said in a whisper.

Bella was pale white I could tell she was scared, "That's me," she said, "Those are all my powers."

"Bella I'm sorry. I know you went through a lot with her but yes, I think you are the chosen one that is set to kill her," Leo said.

"How can they let a human with powers go up against the most strongest vampire there is?" I asked harshly.

"See that's were things get weird," Leo said, "There's a potion that she needs to drink. A potion that will turn her into a vampire so she can defeat Victoria."

"WHAT?!" Me, Emmett, and Jasper said at the same time.

"She's not seriously going to drink that is she?" I asked.

"It's up to her," Leo said, "She's will not be forced to do what she doesn't want to do."

Everyone was quiet for a minute. "What's the catch?" Piper said. Leo looked at her, "Leo I've been doing this long enough to where I know every potion has some kind of stupid catch! What's the catch?"

Leo took a deep breath; "If she stays a vampire for more then a week with the potion in her blood it could kill her."

"WHAT?!" everyone said.

"I know, but like I said Bella has to decide," Leo said. Everyone looked at Bella, who still hadn't said anything since Leo started talking.

"I think I need to sit down," Bella said. She turn around to walk over and sit on a big rock near by but almost fell. I caught her and guided her there. She sat down and buried her face in her hands.

I kneeled down beside her, "Bella look at me." She looked up at me and I saw tears of fear forming in her eyes. "Love don't cry," I said wiping her tears. I pulled her into a hug; "You need to decide what's best for you no one can do it for you." She nodded but didn't let me go.

After a couple minutes she pulled away and sighed, "I'll do it," she said.

"Bella, think about this," Paige said.

"I did. And she's been out to get me for two years now, so if anyone is going to kill her I want to the one who does it," She said.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Emmett said.

"Okay, I apologize to Rose, but Emmett that was so gay," Jasper said. Everyone laughed even Bella, which I was happy to see.

"Okay Bella if you're sure about this we'll have to train you so you will have all your powers under control," Phoebe said.

"Okay," she said.

"Everyone come here tomorrow," Piper said, "At about 10."

Everyone nodded and went to their cars. I stopped Bella, "Come to my house," I said, "Please."

She nodded, "I'll call Charlie."

BPOV

I got in my car and took out my phone and called Charlie, "Hey Bells, what's up?" he said.

"Nothing," I said, "Is it okay if I stay at Alice's house tonight?"

He was quiet like he was thinking about it, "I'm going to trust you not to do anything with Edward, so don't."

"I promise nothing will happen dad," I said.

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A little while later I pulled up to Edward's house and he was sitting on the porch waiting for me. We were really quiet for a while after we got in his room until I broke the silence, "Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm scared," I whispered.

He pulled me to him, "I no but nothing will happen I swear, I'll protect you." I nodded and fell asleep with my head on his chest and his arms rapped around me.

REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 10

BPOV

The next morning I got up and as soon as I got dress we left for the field.

"Where's Paige?" I said as we walked up.

"She's getting the stuff for the potion," Phoebe said, "That is one crazy potion."

"I don't want to know," I said, "I'm the one who as to drink it, remember?" Phoebe chuckled.

After about two hours of training they told me to do kind of like a scrimmage fight with Peter. I was doing really well for a while then he through me in a tree.

"Ow!" I said, "I can block your powers out, not actual objects!"

"I'm sorry Bells," Peter said helping me up.

"It's fine," I said.

"Maybe you two should take a break," Piper said. We nodded and sat down in grass.

Edward sat next me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, my head hurts though," I said. Edward put his hand on the back of my head.

"Sorry Bella," Peter yelled.

"I'll be fine," I yelled back.

A minute later my phone rang as soon as it did I saw Alice gasp and Edward's face look horrified.

I answered it, "Hello."

"Can I talk to Isabella Swan?" A lady said.

"This is Bella," I said.

"I'm sorry Miss. Swan, your house caught fire and your father was inside. Could you please come down here to Forks Hospital?" I couldn't breathe, "Miss?"

"I'll be there in a minute," I choked out and then hung up the phone.

"Charlie's in the hospital," I whispered, "The house was on fire." I got up, "We need to go there now."

As soon as we got to the hospital Carlisle got us the room number and my cousin's and me went inside the room, since only family was aloud in. As soon as I walked in the room as almost wished I hadn't.

It was horrible he had burns from head to toe I could hardly even look at him. I walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand. I saw his eyes slowly open and he looked at me and smiled.

"And I thought you were the one that was accident prone," Charlie said. I smiled as I tried to hold back my tears.

After about a half and hour Charlie said, "Bells I no I don't say it a lot but you are the best kid anyone could ever ask for, thank you for always helping me and not complaining about me never being there. I love you Bells." I couldn't take it anymore I started to cry, Peter came up beside me and gave me hug trying to calm me down.

"I love you too dad," I said. After another ten minutes the beeping on the monitor stopped doctors came rushing in, I turning around and hugged Paige burying my face in her shirt so I couldn't see them try to shock my dad back to life.

"Where going to call it," I heard one of the doctor's say. I began to cry harder and I could feel Paige crying as well and I could hear all of my cousin's crying.

Another ten minutes past and we had to leave the room. As soon as we stepped in the waiting room where everyone who was not family was sitting they all looked at me and began to cry as well. Obviously seeing what had happened. I saw Edward sitting with his family, even though they couldn't cry it looked as if they were.

I walked over to Edward and he immediately stood and held me as I cried. "I'm here Love," he whispered in my ear.

Another hour later I stood outside my completely destroyed home, "Damn," Emmett said, "This place is destroyed."

"Yeah," I whispered, "Now I literally have nothing."

Edward hugged me, "That's not true, you have us and your cousins and I'm sure Alice will take you shopping. You can stay at our house it you want."

I nodded, "Please."

"What ever makes you happy," he said.

Then a cop car pulled up and Darren, a friend of my dad's, stepped out. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I so sorry Bells," he said.

"Bella this may not be the best time for this, but I wanted to tell you that I've been put on your dads case," Darren said.

I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"They think this was intentional," he said, "Witnesses saw a women with red hair throw something into the house." I froze the only thing I thought was Victoria.

….

"Mom I'm fine here," I said, "I'm going to stay with the Cullen's." My mom called me as soon as word reached there and was now insisting that I come to Florida.

She sighed, "Okay as long as there okay and you're sure they don't mind."

"I'm fine and I'm positive it's okay. Also mom don't forget I can legally live alone now," I said.

"Shut up you're making me feel old," she said, I chuckled. "Okay take care of yourself, I love you," she said.

"Okay I love you too."

I hung up and went back in the living room where everyone was talking about what to do about Victoria. I sat on Edward's lap and he pulled me as close as I could get to him with out him hurting me.

"Your mom okay with you staying here?" he asked.

"Yeah she fine with it," I said.

"Man I hope Victoria dies a long painful death," Peter said.

"Oh I'll make sure of it," I said then I looked at Piper, "When can I take that potion?"

"Well Paige got the stuff, so as soon as your ready," Piper replied.

"I'm ready," I said.

**(A/N) Man I cried writing this :(…. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

After arguing with everyone over whether I was ready or not they all finally agreed with me. Well, everyone but Edward did. He said it was too dangerous and that I would get hurt and he still hadn't completely agreed yet but that's okay.

That night Edward and me were lying in his bed… Well I guess our bed, now that I lived there. Edward was playing with my hair and humming my lullaby, I started to fall asleep then Edward spoke, "I love you Bella," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, "I love you too," I said.

"Bella, don't fight Victoria. I don't want you to get hurt," he said, "I don't know what I'd do with out you."

I lifted my hand to his face, "Nothing's going to happen to me," I said.

"She's very strong you know that," he said.

"Trust me," I said. He sighed and nodded his head and pulled me closer to him. I fell asleep not long afterward with my head on his chest.

The next morning me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all headed over to my cousins house. We were in the attic and I was looking at the potion and this was one potion. This thing had just about everything in it.

"Ew," I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, this potion is just nasty," I said. I heard Paige chuckle.

"Bella can you work on this potion while I go get the others?" Paige asked.

"Sure," I said. I went over to the potion and started mixing ingredients. Half way through I stopped.

"That is so nasty," I said.

I heard Emmett laugh, "What is there blood in it?" he said. I didn't answer.

"Bella whose blood is going in it?" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mine and one other persons," I said. Paige came up then with the others.

"I know isn't that nasty?" Phoebe said.

"You don't have to drink it," I said. She laughed then looked at the Cullen's.

"You guys can leave the room or step outside if you want," she said. No one moved. Phoebe went over to the potion picked up the knife beside it cut her hand a little and let some over her blood fall into the potion.

I coved my nose with my hand, "Coved your hand," I said. Phoebe rapped and old cloth around her hand and stepped back. I went up and did the same as her also rapping my hand in and old cloth.

"Where's Leo," I said.

"Leo!" Piper yelled and Leo orbed into the room.

I looked at the others, "Since Leo is their whitelighter when they needs him all they have to do is yell for him and he can hear them so he can come," I explained. Leo came over to me took the cloth off my hand held his hand above mine and heeled my hand. "He as the power to heel," I said.

"That is so cool!" Emmett said, "Where have you been Bella's whole live?" Everyone laughed.

"Shut up!" I said even though I was laughing too.

"Okay Bella, you ready to take this?" Phoebe said.

"No, not really, but if I don't take it now I never will. So it either now or never," I said.

EPOV

"Okay Bella, you ready to take this?" Phoebe asked.

"No, not really, but if I don't take it now I never will. So it either now or never," Bella said. Bella was standing in front of Emmett and me, Phoebe walked over and handed Bella a glass of the potion. Bella looked at the potion for a minute then tilted her head back and drank it. After the potion was gone she started to fall backwards, Emmett and me reach out to steady her.

I could smell her start to change. Her sent drained from her body. Her skin became a paler color. Then I heard her heartbeat stop. I looked at Bella and she opened her eyes, her eyes where red.

I slowly reached out and ran my hand down her face. "Love, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Honestly?" she asked. I nodded, "Like it's the hardest thing in the world not to attack one of them," she said. All her cousin's flinched at her words.

"At least she's honest," Peter mumbled.

"Okay Bella, use your powers to track her," Leo said.

"So orb to her?" Bella said speaking for the first time since she was changed. I had always thought her voice was beautiful, it was the only thing that made me smile, but this, this was amazing.

"God damn," I mumbled.

BPOV

It was the hardest thing ever not to attack my cousin's, but somehow I did it. My throat was burning like I needed a glass of water or something. I really wanted to attack one of them, but I stood perfectly still and did nothing.

"Okay Bella, use your powers to track her," Leo said.

"So orb to her?" I said, talking for the first time since I'd drank that potion.

"God damn," Edward mumbled.

"Huh?" I said.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Yes," Leo said, "Just think of her and go to her."

"I'm coming," Edward said.

"No one else can go just her," Leo said.

"So you expect me to just sit here while my girlfriend goes and fights!?" Edward said.

"This will be hard for all of us," Peter said, "But we all have to do it."

"Edward you need to stay here," I said, "I'll be fine. I promise."

He starred at me for a while then sighed, "Okay," he said softly then he kissed me. "Be careful," he said.

I stepped away from him and concentrated on finding Victoria then orbed to her.

"Well, look who showed up," Victoria said, "And you're a vampire."

"Let's go bitch," I growled.

REVIEW!!! 


	13. Chapter 12

_Previously_

_I stepped away from him and concentrated on finding Victoria then orbed to her._

"_Well, look who showed up," Victoria said, "And you're a vampire."_

"_Let's go bitch," I growled._

BPOV

Victoria and me stood there circling each other for about five minutes. "You really think you can kill me?" Victoria asked, I could hear the humor in her voice.

"No," I said.

"Smart girl," Victoria said with a smile.

"I don't think I can kill you," I said, "I KNOW I can kill you." Then I held up my hand making her fly into the tree behind her (my powers were some what amplified because of the potion.) She glared at me then stood up and came over to me; before I could react she punched me sending me flying back like I had done to her.

I orbed up behind her and kicked her in the back and she flow across the field. I orbed back over to her and put my foot on her chest, "If you know I'm going to kill you why not just give up now," I said.

She growled at me and shoved me down, before she could hurt me I orbed off the ground. I went behind her and charged at her grabbing her arm as I went by snapping it off. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground. I went over and held her down again, "Before I kill you tell me why you killed my father," I growled. She didn't answer, "Tell me!" I screamed.

She just laughed, "I thought it would be a fun way to piss you off," she said. I starred at her and angry fled through my body. I put my hand to her shoulder, burning her to death. She screamed out in pain.

EPOV

I was so worried it wasn't even funny. I was even worried when the lights as she orbed out showed up. I couldn't even think strait, no one could. Everyone was ether sitting impatiently or pacing the room, no one was saying anything. Until Peter spoke.

"How long does it take to kill a bitch?!" Peter yelled.

"Peter calm down!" Piper yelled, "Everyone's worried."

"I'm just saying," Peter said.

About a half hour later a cloud of light appeared. I looked up and saw Bella. I jumped up and pulled her to me. I kissed her forehead and every part of her face, she giggled slightly and then buried hr face in my shirt bringing her closer to me.

"You are never leaving my side again," I whispered. She nodded. After that everyone hugged Bella. I was actually surprised Bella had so much self control, seeing as she was still a vampire and all.

"So Bella," Emmett said, "Did you kick Victoria's ass?!"

Bella sank into a chair, "Yeah, I burned her to death," she said.

I sat next to her, "What's wrong love?" I asked.

"It's my fault," she said, "She killed him to piss me off."

Everyone froze for a second. I reached out and pulled her to me, "Bella, the fact that she had a sick mind has nothing to do with you," I said. She buried her face in my shirt and cried tearless sobs.

(A/N) Okay, yeah I know this chapter fricken sucked and was short but if you review I'll write a sequel after this :)


	14. Epilogue

BPOV

"Bella," Paige said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You need to drink this potion," she said, "If you don't… You know what, let's not even think about that. Just drink it."

I nodded and took the potion. "This looks disgusting," I murmured. I heard Edward chuckle from beside me. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed again.

I drank the potion; I could feel my body coming back to life. I closed my eyes to stop myself from getting to dizzy. Once the dizziness stopped I slowly opened my eyes, I turned and looked at Edward, who was sitting beside me. He smiled and ran his hand down my check, "I like that warmth," he whispered. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

(A/N) Okay… Since you guys are so fricken awesome…. I will be writing a sequel to this :) *everyone cheers*…. As soon as it's ready to be posted I will tell you… That shouldn't be to long from now :)

**REVIEW!**


	15. SEQUEL!

Okay! I have Posted then sequel to this… I told you it wouldn't take long lol. The sequel is called Fear Isn't Always What It Seems.

THANKS FOR READING!!!

LOVE YA!!

NYKIDDO


End file.
